<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like The Old Times by yoelixir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388921">Just Like The Old Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoelixir/pseuds/yoelixir'>yoelixir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, High School, High School flashback, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Schweiden Adlers, Oneshot, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Shiratorizawa, Timeskip, haikyuu oneshot, haikyuu!! - Freeform, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoelixir/pseuds/yoelixir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a stressful week and Wakatoshi thinks watching, if not playing, volleyball will help you de-stress. Just like the old times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi &amp; Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like The Old Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my very first fic after I've stopped writing around 6 years ago so this might be a bit meh lol. Who would have thought that the moment I start writing again, it'll be about Ushijima Wakatoshi...</p>
<p>Anyways, the idea actually came from this dream that I had while having an afternoon nap and I had to get it out of my system! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing has been going right for you this week. </p>
<p>Your boyfriend called it quits with you after expressing how he finds the relationship boring now. You didn’t stop him though, because you know better than chasing someone who doesn’t want to be with you through ups and downs of a relationship. </p>
<p>Work-life hasn’t been easy on you as well. It seems that no matter how much you think you’ve been completing your tasks swiftly, you look back and there’s a new pile waiting for your attention, plus, your manager seems to be doubting your ‘actual work hours’. </p>
<p>The loud sound of the volleyball hitting the floor snapped you out of your stress-filled train of thoughts. </p>
<p>“That’s Japan’s most powerful canon for ya,” you mumbled, eyeing Wakatoshi from the bleachers as he runs to the back of the line for another play.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <i>After you’ve ranted your heart out to Wakatoshi about how stressful the past few days have been for you over the phone last night, he invited you to come to the Adlers’ practice. “I remember how you used to release your stress by playing volleyball back in high school,” he said.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Am I even allowed to interrupt your practice just to de-stress? Toshi please.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You can sneak in during the free time.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You smiled at the memory of Wakatoshi who once got scolded back in high school for letting in outsiders on the school ground. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s fine, Toshi. Besides, I don’t think I have the energy to play,” you groaned. “But maybe, I can watch you guys practice?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Okay.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And maybe we can grab some food afterwards?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There was quite a long pause. “Just like the old times? We haven’t hung out in a while”, you added.</i>
</p>
<p><i>You hear that sigh of defeat from Wakatoshi, followed by a reply, “Just like the old times.”</i><br/>
<br/>
—</p>
<p>Just watching them play volleyball helped you ease some stress out of your system. The sound of the bouncing ball, loud cheers after great plays, the smell of air salonpas; you haven’t been in this environment for so long. To be specific, ever since you got together with your ex-boyfriend, you’ve never been in a single volleyball match despite the fact that you’re actually friends with a few professional volleyball players. Your ex-boyfriend wasn’t fond of any type of sports, which is why you can never really convince him to go to one. And whenever you have free time from work, he’ll bring you to parties which you never really enjoyed. </p>
<p>Few more hours of just watching Wakatoshi in practice matches with his fellow Adlers brought you back to your days in Shiratorizawa as the team captains of your respective volleyball teams. You two started getting along when you both found yourselves at the gym during the weekends, just playing volleyball instead of heading out somewhere like the other students who are staying at the dorm.</p>
<p>Even though Wakatoshi is not someone who seemed to talk a lot, you still would ask him tips about volleyball and workout routines as he walked you back to your dorm. It happened so often that the conversations during your walks were no longer limited to volleyball (again, it is you that initiated the questions). His answers are often short and blunt, straight to the point, but you, later on, realized that he’s just really like that no matter who he talks to. He’s just that honest and that’s what probably made you feel comfortable with him. You only knew that he feels the same way when he started to consult to you about the ‘jokes’ from his teammates that he didn’t seem to understand. </p>
<p>After-practice-meals also became a thing for the two of you, and it was in those times when you would explain to him what his teammates’ jokes meant. You find it funny and cute at the same time that he’s maintaining that straight, stern, but somewhat clueless face as you explain things and his occasional “Oh, that’s what it is.” Most of the time, Satori would tag along with you, and you bonded with him over food. The small smiles that escape your lips and that smitten look that you have whenever you have small discussions with Wakatoshi did not escape Satori though.</p>
<p>As you walk back to the dorms with the two guys, Satori made sure to follow your pace. “By now, I think you know how dense he can be, right?” Satori said in a low voice.</p>
<p>The lamp posts on the side of the road did not help in hiding your flushed face to Satori. “Am I that obvious now?”</p>
<p>“Everyone in the team knows, except Wakatoshi, of course,” Satori replied with a teasing laugh which earned him a groan from your end. “Hmmm, he’s probably not even aware of it, but his soft side often comes out whenever you are around. The team can see it, but no one dares to speak. I think even if we do, he won’t understand it.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t know, Satori,” you started, staring at Wakatoshi’s back who’s walking ahead of the two of you. “I don’t think it’s the right time just yet. For him. For me. Right now, volleyball is what probably consumes his mind and his heart the most. Even if we would get together, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with it. Sure, I love the sport, but after knowing him, I realized that what I feel towards the sport is not even half of what he does.”</p>
<p>“He’s The Super Volleyball Maniac after all,” Satori commented.</p>
<p>“What’s up with that name?!” you laughed and Wakatoshi looked back. “What?” </p>
<p>“Nothing!” You dismissed, running up to him and held onto his arm, dragging him to move faster. “Let’s get going now before we go past the curfew!”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Wakatoshi! Toshi!!” You called out as he comes out of the locker room with his teammates. You waved at him and he immediately went your way as he saw you. </p>
<p>You suddenly hear your phone ringing and you grab it to check, and the incoming phone call was from a co-worker. You signalled to him that you’re gonna take the call and turned around. While talking to your co-worker on the phone, you suddenly felt his warm presences behind you and his arms going around your waist. This made you stutter as you tried your best to keep the conversation going with your co-worker and just started at Wakatoshi as he wrapped his jacket around your waist and went in front of you to tie it up.</p>
<p>After the call, you were able to collect yourself, but your blushing face didn’t help at all. “Are you okay?” Wakatoshi asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine. I was just surprised I thought you were gonna hug—” you stopped yourself the moment you realized that you’re speaking out your thoughts. </p>
<p>Now it was his turn to blush. “What were you doing anyway?!” You rather asked loudly, hoping that he didn’t hear you rambling, but the flushed and confused Wakatoshi in front of you says otherwise.</p>
<p>“There was some dirt stains on your pants. Maybe you got it from the bleachers earlier so I covered it with my jacket.”</p>
<p>You lightly hit his arm and gave him a smile. “Gentleman.” </p>
<p>He only replies with a knowing look.</p>
<p>“We need to get going now, Toshi. There’s this place with really good udon near Koganei Park!” You drag him by the arm to the exit of the gym but he managed to follow your pace. You two quietly walk together, your hand still holding on to his arm. </p>
<p>“How are you?” He asked.</p>
<p>“A bit better now.” You replied. “You were right. Volleyball did help me de-stress, even though I was only watching from the bleachers.”</p>
<p>“Do you still plan on getting back together with him?” </p>
<p>You were surprised with it since it’s usually you who initiates such questions, but nevertheless, you gave him an answer. “Nah. Never. He thinks I’m boring because I don’t enjoy the parties that we go to. And he doesn’t like volleyball or any sports at all. Now that I think of it, we didn’t have anything in common. Why did I even waste my time on that guy!?” </p>
<p>“Then will you go out with me?” You stopped dead in your tracks and you turn your head to look at him. Your hand still holding onto his arms. He looked and sounded very calm, so you are unsure if he’s trying to deliver a joke in a deadpan manner just like he used to. “I don’t think you’re boring. You never were and you’ll never be. I like volleyball and I’m a professional volleyball player. I might not be able to invite you to parties but I can invite you to all of my games and practices which you will surely enjoy. You love volleyball too so we have that in common— “</p>
<p>“Why do you sound like you’re in a job interview?” you deadpanned.</p>
<p>He makes a confused face but replies, “Is being a boyfriend a job? I’m applying.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Your job is to hang out with me.” You answered. </p>
<p>“Just like the old times.”</p>
<p>“Yes. But even better now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scenes that were taken out of this dream that I had:<br/>- The reader calling Wakatoshi when he went out from the locker room (it wasn't exactly a locker room, but he was going out from a restaurant I guess? I had to change it to match the story) and the reader calling him "Wakatoshi! Toshi!"<br/>- Lending his jacket to the reader.<br/>- Reader holding onto him and he asks "How are you?"</p>
<p>Posted this on my <a href="https://extra-salt.tumblr.com/post/633885797697912832/just-like-the-old-times-ushijima-wakatoshi-x">tumblr</a> as well :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>